A computer network may be attacked from a variety of sources within and without the network. Further, more than one source positioned in different locations may launch separate and multiple attacks against the network. The administrator of the network may use a firewall to protect the network from these attacks. However, blocking the attack traffic at the firewall of the network may allow the attack traffic to use up bandwidth that may otherwise be used for communication between the attacked network and other networks/nodes.